Should I Go Ahead and Propose Try Out That New Rollercoaster Ride
by Reader's Inflammation
Summary: Imagine your OTP in an amusement park.


Should I Go Ahead and Propose / Try Out That New Rollercoaster Ride (Weird Al Yankovic)

* * *

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Cecil mumbled as he and Carlos walked up to the biggest rollercoaster in the entire amusement park, and probably in the entire world.

"You'll like it," Carlos told him as they got into line. Cecil rolled his eyes and huffed.

"We are both going to die." Now it was Carlos's turn to huff.

"Please, no one has died on it before, so we won't die now," he argued.

"Can't guarantee that," Cecil countered under his breath as he craned his neck backwards to be able to see the enormous drop that the ride was currently falling down. He shook his head with fervour. "No. No way. This is crazy!"

Carlos looked at him expectantly. "I'll bet you $100 that neither of us will die _and_ that you will like it!"

Cecil glared at his boyfriend. He hesitated before he ground out, "Fine," and they both stepped up to the gate.

The current ride finished in less than a minute and Cecil mumbled loud enough for Carlos to hear, "At least it's a short ride."

Carlos chuckled and stepped into one of the cars, Cecil right behind him. The ride attendant came around to them and made sure that they were strapped in and that the bar was locked in place above their laps. Cecil was holding onto said bar for dear life while Carlos looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"Come on, honey," Carlos told him as he kissed Cecil's cheek. "Just try to relax."

"Easy for you to say," Cecil responded and Carlos offered his hand for Cecil to hold onto. Instead of just taking Carlos's hand in his own, Cecil grabbed hold of Carlos's entire arm and held on with a vice. Carlos laughed at his boyfriend's antics and was about to reassure him again when the ride began to move forward. Cecil gave a small gasp as the incline of the ride's tremendous drop came into view and hugged Carlos's arm even tighter. Carlos kissed the top of Cecil's head and mentally prepared himself.

As they neared the top of the incline, which took a good half minute, Cecil turned to look at Carlos, who was averting his gaze from the fall that they were about to take.

"Scared?" Cecil asked, not maliciously or tauntingly, just curiously.

Carlos turned to look at him. "Kinda. But it'll be fun. I _promise_."

Cecil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, well, if I survive this, you'll have to _promise_ to marry me."

Carlos was shocked. Before he could think of a response, the rollercoaster descended quickly, falling over the peak of the ride. Carlos's breath caught in his throat as he listened to Cecil scream down the other side. After the drop was over and the ride turned into turns and loops, Carlos joined in his boyfriend's scared scream with his own mirthful shouts.

As the car slowed to a stop, Cecil was breathing quickly but quietly, still attached to Carlos's arm. He pulled one of his sweaty hands from its grip and held it to his heart to ensure that it was in fact still beating. Carlos watched him do this intently before kissing his cheek. Cecil looked up at him and Carlos smiled.

"I promise," he said. Cecil looked confused.

"What? You promise to give me my $100?" he asked.

"What? No way, I totally won that bet!" Carlos argued, laughing slightly.

"No, you said that we wouldn't die—"

"Exactly!"

" _And_ that I would like it!" Cecil countered.

Carlos huffed. "Alright, fine. You win. But that's not what I promise you."

Cecil tipped his head to the side and stared curiously before it clicked what Carlos was saying. His mouth dropped open slightly and his hands reached up to cover it as he let out a gasp.

Carlos smiled as he confirmed. "Cecil Palmer, I promise to marry you, if you'll have me."

Cecil let out a breathy laugh as he threw his arms around Carlos's neck. "Of course I'll have you! Oh Carlos, I love you. So very much."

Carlos returned his now-finacé's hug and they got off the ride together, both still in one piece.

* * *

Imagine your OTP in an amusement park, where person A challenges B to take a ride with them on a dive coaster. Person B, however, even though frightened by height, accept the challenge and, during the ride (maybe during the jump) says something like: "If i survive to this, you'll have to marry me." If A accept B's proposal is up to you.


End file.
